


The Kind of Mom I Want to be

by Wellsian



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellsian/pseuds/Wellsian
Summary: Nicole and Waverly Haught had their first child Lorelei Eve three months ago. Waverly having just gotten done with maternity leave starts to miss being home with the Lorelei, she starts to have thoughts of wanting to leave work to be a stay at home mom. Nervous what her wife Nicole and her sister Wynonna would say, struggles to tell them with fear they would make fun of her and not support her.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story prompt given to me by a friend

Walking into the Black Badges office Waverly had her unicorn water bottle and was wearing one of Nicole’s old coats. Lately she has been wanting to constantly have Nicole near her. Since that wasn’t always plausible they decided having an old jacket to wear would be the next best thing. She had spent the first hour of work avoiding it, trying to find any excuse to just not be in the room that was just chaos. She eventually had to sit down to look over some documents the gang had been given her. She wasn’t focused on them however as she kept an eye on her phone, watching to make sure Gus wasn’t calling her to tell her Lorelei needed her. As she translated Latin of the latest document she was given she couldn’t help but pick up the phone to call Gus to make sure her baby was okay. It had been a total of two hours since she left baby Rory with her Great Aunt Gus and she just missed being with her.   
“Hey Aunt Gus. I’m calling to see how Rory is? Around this time, she normally starts to fuss so I suggest giving her a bottle. Normally I would nurse her but we’ve practiced with the bottle a bit last week and she seemed to take it.”  
“Waverly darling don’t worry. This isn’t my first rodeo with a baby. Rory is doing fine I can see she’s starting to fuss so I’m going to let you go so I can take care of her. If anything comes up I’ll call you okay? Just focus on work you were so excited to go back. You had it all planned out.” Gus said going to deal with the fussy baby.  
“I know I just…It’s my first day of being away from her so I’m just worried. I got so use to my routine with her, I’m starting to miss it.” Waverly said walking to her wife’s office that was currently vacated seeing as she was out on a call.   
“Well maybe you can change your hours. I know how hard it is for new mothers to go back to work. I’m gonna let you go right now okay. Rory needs some attention and you need to go back to work.”  
“Thanks Aunt Gus. Remember to call if anything and I mean anything comes up.” Waverly said   
“Yes, I promise child. I’ll see you this evening” Gus ended the call and Waverly sighed and just laid on the couch in Nicole’s office. Starting to cry, she knew it would be hard to go back to work but didn’t know it would be this hard. She sat crying in the office for twenty minutes when she started to hear her wife and sister come towards the office. Quickly wiping her tears trying to make it look like she wasn’t crying.   
“She’s probably in my office. When she was pregnant I would find her sleeping on the couch. I know it was hard for her to leave Rory this morning.” Nicole opened the door and smiled.   
“See told you. Hey angel, how you doing? Taking a cat nap?” Nicole kissed her wife and smiled at her. Noticing her puffy cheeks but didn’t want to say anything that might upset her.   
“Yes, I was feeling tired so I came in here for a nap. I must be on baby schedule. Rory typically goes back to sleep right now so I go back to sleep.” It was an easy lie as she would normally be going to sleep for a quick nap at this time.   
“Well come on up and atom! We got a case to crack and you are the only one here that can read ancient languages.” Wynonna said leaving the room to avoid the sickeningly sweet couple. Waverly sighed getting up only to be stopped by Nicole taking her hand bringing her close.   
“I’m here if you need to talk Waves.” Nicole hugged her wife rubbing her back.   
“Thank you honey. But I’m fine. Now if you excuse me I need to decipher this Latin text about Vampires.” Waverly hugged her wife and looked up to give her a kiss.   
“Back to work, I suppose.” Waverly said giving her wife one last squeeze before walking back to the Black Badge office of doing the menial work of translating a barely legible text that would hopefully aid the mission somehow.   
Sitting at the table, Waverly sipped her water out of her bottle. She wasn’t focused on the page as her mind was off thinking about her daughter. The smile she would give her once she was milk drunk, the small laugh she gives when Waverly talked nonsense words to her. She missed hearing Nicole pull up in the drive way and loudly proclaim ‘Honey I’m Home’ as she was lost in her thoughts Wynonna dropped some more books down on the table. Jumping out of her chair holding her heart from shock.  
“Gosh darn Wynonna, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Waverly took some deep breathes trying to calm down.  
“Sorry baby girl I didn’t mean it. Here are some more books we found with Dolls old things. hopefully they will help you.” Wynonna said feeling bad she scared her little sister.   
“No. No. It’s okay just don’t do that again please.” Waverly sat back down and actually started to work. It was only till her phone started to ring at 12:30 did she break out of her mental zone. Seeing that it was her aunt Gus she immediately answered.  
“Aunt Gus?! What’s wrong?! Is Rory okay?!” Waverly already assuming the worse.   
“She’s okay but she’s starting to not want her bottle. I’ve been trying to get her to take it but it seems she’s missing her momma.” Gus said small whines could be heard over the phone which Waverly could tell meant her little girl was starting to get frustrated.  
“I’m on my way! That’s her noise of frustration, so you probably only have ten minutes before she starts a meltdown.” Waverly waved bye to Wynonna as she passed her, popping her head into her wifes office to give her a wave goodbye.  
“Are you sure? I’m sure I can try to give her the bottle again in a few minutes.” Gus said over the phone.  
“I’m already in the truck. Here put the phone on speaker. Hi baby, are you having fun with auntie Gus? Are you frustrated? Where’s that happy baby” Lorelei hearing her mothers voice over the phone started to laugh.   
“There’s my happy baby! Momma’s coming soon baby girl don’t worry. Gus I’m about five minutes out. I’ll be there soon. Just keep talking to her she really loves it.” Waverly said driving towards her aunts’ home. Once there Waverly practically ran to the door. She started to hear her baby girl start crying as she came in. Gus meeting her half way handed Lorelei over to Waverly.  
“seems you two both missed each other.” Gus said walking with Waverly to the sitting room. Once comfortable Waverly opened her button up top so she could nurse Lorelei who was happy to be back in her momma’s arms.   
“Oh, you have no idea. I’ve been thinking about her all day. I missed her so much.” Waverly placed a kiss to the baby’s head her tufts of red hair all over the place.   
“You know Waverly, when you left this morning I could see the hurt in your eyes. I know you didn’t want to leave your baby girl. Is there anything you want to talk about while it’s just the two of us?” Gus said, ever wise to their being something that was eating up inside Waverly. As the girl practically wore her heart on her sleeve.  
Waverly was silent, just focusing on Lorelei nursing. Smiling as the small mini Nicole closed her eyes starting to fall asleep. She smoothed down Lorelei’s hair, just enjoying the moment with her little one.   
“Waverly, is there anything you want to talk about?” Gus said again trying to break through to her niece.   
“Huh? I’m sorry. I was just focused on Lorelei. I guess, as soon as I got to work…I just kept thinking about how much I missed her. How much I missed this. Just being home with her, taking care of her. I don’t know when I got to work I just felt like something was missing. That I wasn’t complete. I sound stupid but I spent twenty minutes crying in Nicole’s office because I wasn’t with my baby, I wasn’t home. I missed it, I liked being home with the baby and waiting for Nicole to get home. I got use to it. It felt nice.” Waverly said gently taking the sleeping 3-month-old and burping her. Closing her top and just holding her baby close to her.  
“Aunt Gus I think I want just be a stay at home mom…but I don’t know how Nicole and Wynonna are going to take it…I just don’t want to disappoint them. They were so happy that I was back at work, I just feel Wynonna will just make fun of me and Nicole. I don’t know what Nicole will think…what if she wants me to still work or just doesn’t want me to stay at home?” waverly said starting to get tears in her eyes again.   
“Hey you listen to me Waverly, you are such a good mother, a good wife, and a good sister. Now I’ve seen how much you care for Lorelei here. You care about her so much baby doll. Don’t let Wynonna keep you from doing something that makes you happy. I’ve always told you that. Now Nicole. Nicole loves you with all her heart, you could tell her you murdered someone and she would ask if you were okay. Heck she would probably ask if you need help digging. Point is baby doll Nicole will support you through whatever. I just know it. And I know Wynonna can be a bit of an ass at times, but she loves you too. She’ll support whatever decision you make. Now I can make up an excuse why I can’t watch Lorelei but I need you to try to tell them how you are feeling. It will be better for you and the baby. There’s nothing wrong with being a stay at home mom, and if they give you shit you come tell your Aunt Gus and I’ll take those two and set them straight.” Gus leaned over giving Waverly a kiss on the head.  
“Think you can do that baby doll” Waverly was now in tears and she nodded.   
“Yes but it’s going to take me sometime. I’m not ready yet.” Waverly said and whipped her tears.   
“Well till then consider auntie Gus too sick to watch the baby *cough* *cough* see too sick” Waverly chuckled a little bit.  
“Thanks Aunt Gus. I’ll try to talk to Wynonna first.” Waverly said and looked back down to Lorelei who was fast asleep clutching her mother’s top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind feedback on the first part of this FanFic. It's a for fun fanfic and it helps me turn my gears in my head.  
> ~Wellsian

Waverly collected Lorelei’s baby bag and put her into the back of her truck. Making sure she was safely strapped in. Smiling at the baby smoothing down her tufts of hair, it was a an interesting process on Waverly and Nicole. The pair decided early on in their relationship that they wanted children, they began researching their different options and found the best option that would work for them would be taking one of Nicoles eggs and having Waverly carry the baby. The first time they tried for a baby was a month after their wedding. Making the long drive to Toronto the pair sat hand in hand excited but nervous. The entire process was uncomfortable for both women. They had picked the perfect donor, Waverly insisted they found someone with red hair. While Nicole wanted to find some one who had someone who was average height to hopefully average out the height difference in their family. Leaving their first appointment the pair were extremely hopeful. It was only a month later they went back for a follow up appointment. Sitting in the waiting room they were nervous. Waverly was holding Nicoles hand so tight Nicole started to lose the feeling in her hand, but she would suffer through anything for her wife. 

“Haught’s” A nurse said calling them back. She got Waverly situated on an exam table. “The doctor will be in shortly.” the nurse left leaving the couple alone. Immediately Nicole took Waverly’s hand again giving her a kiss. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Even if there is no baby we can try again. I love you so much” Nicole smiled kissing her wife again. The doctor came in smiling at the family. 

“Good to see you two again, how are we doing today? Let’s see if there is a baby in there?” Sitting down next to Waverly he instructed Waverly to lift her shirt.

“Good, nervous. We really want this to have worked.” Waverly said lifting her shirt and holding Nicoles hand tight. 

“I know Mrs Haught, but it’s completely normal for it to not work the first round. This is going to be cold, now let’s see if there’s a baby Haught in there?” Placing some gel on Waverly’s stomach and moved the sensor around trying to find signs of a baby. 

“Do you see anything doc?” Nicole said looking at the screen trying to see if she can make anything out. 

The doctor turned the monitor off. “I’m sorry, I don’t see anything unfortunately.” Waverly sniffed squeezing Nicoles hand. 

“Are you sure?” She said trying not to cry.

“Yes ma’m, I recommend coming back for another round after three months.” He cleaned off Waverly’s stomach giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Give it another chance. Don’t let this stop you.” He stood bidding the two goodbye. A Nurse came In a few minutes after the doctor left. To set an appointment three months later. The drive home was quiet for the pair. Waverly was looking out the window as Nicole kept her eyes on the road. 

“Waves, it’s going to be okay we are going to get our baby. I just know it. It just wasn’t our time. Hey look at me. I promise you, we will have a baby. They are going to have your adorable button nose, when they smile their eyes will squint like yours do, they will have my hair and smile because we both know my dimples are amazing.” Nicole rested one of her hands on the center arm rest, making a large grin the cheshire cat would be jealous of. Waverly laughed at how adorable her wife was taking her hand. 

“Why do you know the right thing to say every time.” Waverly said giving her wife ‘shand a kiss. 

“I think it’s because I have to talk Wynonna out of dangerous situations so I just got really good at it.” Nicole said looking to her wife briefly then back to the road.

“Good to know you’re putting your skills to good use…you know…you could put some other skills to good use now too?” Waverly said running her hand up and down Nicoles leg. 

“I think I saw a parking garage on the way here. Maybe you can show case some of your skills there” all Nicole do was nod as she quickly sped up a little bit to get to the parking structure of a local mall. Choosing a very dark secluded area. Nicole happy she bought the extremely tinted windows for her Jeep. The pair crawled into the back seat for some teenage antics. 

It was two months later when Waverly woke up early in the morning, loosing the contents of her stomach. A noise which immediately woke up Nicole who rushed over to her wife holding her hair back. Seeing as the pair had a lovely home cooked dinner and Nicole wasn’t sick they weren’t sure what was going on. Nicole jokingly suggested that Waverly was pregnant, even though both of them knew it wasn’t fiscally possible for them to get pregnant with out scientific intervention. Waverly playing along suggesting they shouldn’t have gotten busy in the back of Nicoles Jeep. The pair had continued the day with only a few instances where Waverly had to excuse her self to the bathroom. That evening the happily married couple thought it would be funny to take a pregnancy test. 

Waverly was taken from her thoughts a cold wind blew and she closed the trucks door getting inside. By some miracle they had gotten pregnant. They weren’t sure how that was even possible. They began researching possible supernatural reasons as to how Waverly gotten pregnant. Waverly looking through old texts and Nicole just doing some google research to see if it was possible for their procedure having a delayed pregnancy. After a couple weeks Waverly had found an old text written in ancient Latin stating about Angels having children with humans. Apparently according to the text both parties had to want a baby, had to be each others soulmates, and have the intention of making a baby. Only if all three of the stipulations were met a baby would be possible, no matter the couple pairing. 

Presenting the information to Nicole, the pair were ecstatic finally having the formula they needed to have children without having to go through the painful process again. 

——  
Having arrived home Waverly took the sleeping baby from the car so the two could cuddle on the bed in the master bedroom. Waverly began to think about how she would talk with Wynonna, after having talked to her Aunt Gus she felt more confident but was still nervous for some reason. She picked up her phone calling her sister.

“Hi Wynonna! Hey is it okay I bring Lorelei to the office for the next week Aunt Gus is sick and it seems Lorelei isn’t taking her bottle anymore.” Waverly held her breathe waiting for her sister to respond

“Ya Baby Girl that’s fine! I love my niece! But why don’t you tell me what you actually want to tell me? You can’t pull a me Baby Girl, you wear your emotions I don’t.”

“I don’t want to discuss it on the phone…maybe we can go out tonight and talk. Maybe just drive around?” Waverly said hopeful

“Ya sounds fun! I’ll pick you up at around what eight? Is that good for you? I’ll tell Sheriff Ginger Spice we are gonna hangout so she has to babysit.” Wynonna said using one of her little nicknames for Nicole.

“Wynonna, don’t call her that. You know she’s more of a Sporty Spice.” Waverly tried to mediate the nicknames best she could. Wynonna cackled laughed over the phone having to hold her side catching her breathe.

“Ya I guess I can see that. But I’ll see you at eight Baby Girl give baby Rory a kiss for me” Waverly smiled her sister was a big goof

“I will, see you at eight Wynonna! Love you!” 

“Love you too!” Waverly ended the call and looked at Lorelei giving her head a kiss and looked up at the ceiling of the master bedroom 

“I can do this.” She said to herself closing her eyes trying to catch in her afternoon nap before Lorelei would wake up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nicole coming home soon will Waverly find the strength to talk to her? You should expect some fluff :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! My good friend Fernanda helped edit this chapter and all the chapters forward. She is amazing!

As 5 o’clock rolled around Waverly began preparing dinner for herself and Nicole. She decided to keep the meal simple since she didn’t have time to prepare one of the elaborate meals she normally enjoyed making. . Waverly opted for a simple pasta dish that Nicole enjoyed, along with a side of salad, and some peas.

Before Lorelei was born they had gotten really into canning and making their own food from scratch. As a result they had some homemade pasta sauce in the basement to use for meals and homemade dressing in the fridge for their salads. Normally, Waverly would make Nicole a lunch for work, so any extras would probably be packed into tomorrow’s lunch.. By 6 o’clock dinner was done and Nicole’s patrol car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Waverly had just finished setting the table and Nicole’s plate. As careful as her wife was, anytime Nicole was in charge of dishing herself some pasta it tended to get everywhere. 

Waverly hearing her wife’s steps coming up the steps of their porch moved so she was in the doorway of the kitchen and living room. The the door soon open and a loud shout of,  
“Honey I’m home!” resounded in the empty entry way of the home. Nicole hung her hat up on the rack by her door, alongside her coat and placed her shoes on the shoe rack. Waverly went into the entryway of the home wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck bringing her in for a kiss.

“Welcome home baby, I made pasta tonight and I have that raspberry vinaigrette for our salad that you love.” Nicole smiled and bent down to give her wife a kiss.

Nicole tucked a stray hair behind Waverly’s ear, looking into her wife’s eyes starting to get lost in the dark brown orbs. Waverly could say anything and she would happily agree. Taking her wifes hand she steered them towards the kitchen. “I love pasta! How’s the baby doing?” Knowing that being away from Waverly must have been hard on the 3 month year old. “Oh! I vaguely picked up from Wynonna that Gus wasn’t feeling well? I hope she’s okay. Do you think she’ll be able to watch Lorelei tomorrow?” Nicole let Waverly pull her towards the kitchen and turned back taking her wifes other hand and standing at arm's length away. 

Waverly having stopped at the entry way she looked into Nicole's eyes, then to her mouth. Her wife was smiling, it was small but her dimples were still prominent. She moved closer to her wife giving her another kiss. “Lorelei is a little cranky, I think she is upset that her schedule was thrown off, much like me she likes structure. I also think it had to do with her taking a bottle of my milk instead of straight from the source. It was one of the reasons I left the office early, Gus called me that Lorelei wasn’t taking the bottle for her afternoon feeding, so I went to nurse her, she is much more content now.” The pair sat down at the kitchen table, Waverly placing her napkin on her lap. Before sitting in her own chair Nicole bent down placing a small kiss to her wife’s cheek. 

Nicole sat in her chair beginning to eat her salad, having to add a bit more of the vinaigrette since waverly tended to not put a lot into the bowl she used to toss the fresh mix from their garden. Nicole took a moment to break from her eating, to take Waverlys free hand.

“And, how are you?” having remembered her wife trying to hide her tear stained face in the sheriff's office. “I know you were crying in my office earlier. I can always tell when you have cried, your cheeks get really puffy and your eyes look red. Your nose scrunchies up.” Nicole gently squeezed Waverlys hand. “I didn’t want to say anything at the office, because I know Wynonna would have just poked fun at the situation. You know she gets a bit awkward when emotions are at play. Honey what’s going on?” Nicole's voice was soft. Her concern for her wife was evident on her face, her brow was furrowed in concern and her mouth was void of dimples as a frown of concern took over her face.

Waverly dug through her salad, not sure how to respond, she gave a smile before dismissively replying, “Nothing, everything is fine. I’m fine.” she said going back to picking at her salad.

“Waverly…You know you can talk to me. I know you’re not fine, you’re not looking at me, you’ve been quiet all day. Honey what’s wrong?” Nicole left her food untouched as she focused on Waverly. The smaller woman was silent as she searched her thoughts for the right words. She gave a sigh, pushing her salad around on her plate avoiding her wife’s eyes.

“I missed being home today with Lorelei. I know it sounds silly, but I missed taking care of her, we fell into a routine. Our day was planned out each day, I had her on a strict nursing schedule. I could predict when her diaper needed changing. The smile she would give when I sang her to sleep.” Shaking her head thinking she was being silly. “Being at work was..” she paused trying to find the right words to match how she was feeling. “Work made me unmotivated, I was doing what I love...loved to do. Reading those texts today, it made me feel as if I was going through the motions.” Waverly paused to think for her next few words. Nicole gave her wife’s hand a squeeze. 

“It’s okay. Take your time honey. I understand.” Nicole smiled, letting her know she was there and that she was listening. Waverly looked up, meeting Nicole’s eyes with her own puffy and red ones.

“As soon as we left Lorelei with Gus today I couldn’t stop thinking about our little angel. Thinking about how she wouldn’t have me there for comfort. I wouldn’t be able to hug her close, taking in her baby smell. She almost smells like you honey, she has that smell of vanilla to her, it’s not like a donut smell but something more. I didn’t realize going back to work would be this hard. I went to your office to cry because being away from our daughter was the worst feeling in the world. I knew it was hard going back but I didn’t know it would be this hard…” Nicole rubbed her wife’s hand leaning over kissing her temple. 

“It’s okay, take your time. I’m listening. Maybe we can hold back on you going back to work? That’s if you want, I wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Nicole smiled reassuringly at her wife.

“Nicole…I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow...or the day after that. I’ve really enjoyed being home. I like caring for the baby, cleaning around the house, and waiting for you to get home. I want that feeling of...of..” Waverly was lost for words trying to describe what she was feeling. “I don't know what to call it, it’s like realizing how happy I could be. At home I feel so happy Nicole, so, so happy. When I was at the sheriff’s office today I felt as though I was going through the motions. I used to be so happy at work, since I left Shorty’s to work with Black Badge I felt like I was finally reaching my potential. When I was in the office today I didn't feel that, I felt as though I was just taking up space. I didn’t want to work today. I never want to be at the office again. I just want to be home with our little girl.”

“Waverly,” Nicole smiled, her adorable dimples coming through as she wiped a stray tear from her wife’s face. “First, I want to say that you’re an amazing mom and wife whether you choose to work or stay home. Our little girl is truly blessed to have you. Now, if you do want to be a stay at home mom then I completely support you. Honestly, it’s been amazing coming home and seeing you and Lorelei laughing together, and knowing that our daughter is in your care during the day is really reassuring. My sherrif’s salary is decent, more than enough for us to live comfortably in Purgatory with, so if it's what you would like then I have to let you in on something too.”

Waverly tilted her head, “What is it?”

Nicole raised her eyebrows, displaying her big puppy browns, “Well, then it's what I want too. And, If you ever want to work outside of the home at any point I’ll make sure we always have a place for you.” 

Waverly smiled tentivaley, “So, you’re not mad?” Nicole hugged her wife tightly. 

“Of course, I’m not mad. There’s nothing to be mad about. You want to fully dedicate yourself to raising our baby- and future babies,” Nicole winked, “,and that’s beautiful, meaningful and takes an amazingly special person like you to do. Your work in our home will be just as valuable as my work or anybody’s work outside of the home 

“Thank you so much, I don’t know why I was so afraid. I thought you would be mad or upset with me.” Nicole held Waverly close. 

“Well just know you don’t have to be afraid that I will be upset or mad at you for anything. Now is this what you and Wynonna are going to talk about tonight. Because if she gives you any shit, I will throw her into solitary confinement for the next week and just feed her veggies.” Waverly laughed. 

“You know she really hates brussels sprouts.” Waverly smiled and Nicole laughed. 

“No worries I’m well aware of Wynonna's hatred for brussels sprouts. Now how about we finish our dinner and you can prepare for your night out with your sister. I’ll call you if Lorelei has any trouble but she’s part angel so I’m sure we’ll have no problem. I don’t know why she wasn’t taking her bottle with Gus though. She always takes her bottle when I give it to her.” Nicole went back to her seat to start eating her food. 

“I think she can’t resist her mommy much like her momma.” Waverly gave Nicole a wink and started to eat her food again. She felt an immense sense of relief after how supportive Nicol had been.Waverly smiled at her wife who smiled back. 

“What babe?” Nicole said, chuckling a little bit. 

“Nothing, I’m just so happy I get to call you mine, Sheriff Haught.”

“And I’m happy that I get to call you mine too, Mrs. Haught” The pair leaned towards each other for a kiss. Nicole pulled away and looked down at her sauce stained uniform shirt.

“You know maybe one day I won’t make a mess while eating pasta I swear.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Wynonna she wants to be a stay at home mom and we get some cute wayhaught moments

Chapter 4

While Waverly and Nicole finished their dinner they continued talking about their day. Nicole recounted how she had to go to Shortys to break up a fight before coming home. One they finished their meals they washed the dishes together

“I’m thinking about getting us new plates.” Waverly looked at the faded printed plates which had been in Nicole’s possession since her big move to Purgatory. . “As much as I love these plates they are starting to chip, maybe some matching glasses and silverware as well? It looks like we went to a garage sale and picked silverware out at random.” Waverly rinsed a plate underneath the running water before handing it over to Nicole to dry. Nicole took the rag that was on her shoulder and started to dry off the plate that was handed to her. 

“I don’t think they are that bad. Look this one looks like..” taking a moment to look at the plate that just had a couple petals left to the flower design. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we can plan to go out to the store together? Or you can go tomorrow, I trust your judgment with these things. If it was up to me I would just go to IKEA and call it a day.”

Waverly gave her wife a quick smile, “oh that sounds like a great idea! I’ll go to the store tomorrow with Rory, I’ll get an entire dinner set, a glassware set, oh new silverware, and some new placemats.” Waverly ever the planner already was formulating her schedule for tomorrow. As she finished cleaning the last of the dishes she joined Nicole in the drying, when they finished they started to put the last of the dishes away. Nicole reached over Waverly to place a glass on one of the higher shelves. Looking down, she placed a kiss on her wife’s head who was looking up at her smiling before looking at the glass. 

“Why would you put it all the way up there? I can’t reach that” Waverly said reaching her arm up to prove her point. Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s waist, and in one swift motion picked her up, placing her on the countertop. 

“There now you can reach more than the glass” Nicole leaned in for a kiss which Waverly happily met her half way. Wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck, Waverly pulled her wife a little closer to her. 

“Are you calling me short Sheriff Haught?” Placing their foreheads together she started to play with the tufts of hair on Nicole's neck. 

“Why yes Mrs. Haught I am, what are you going to do about it?” Nicole leaned in for another kiss, as her hands moved up Waverlys waist she began to lift up her shirt. As things were starting to heat up, a small cry could be heard through the baby monitor on the kitchen counter.

“Well shit” Waverly said breathlessly as she put her head on Nicole's chest for a moment before pulling away as Nicole began laughing. Pulling away and looking up at her wife wondering why she’s laughing. 

“Have I mentioned how much I enjoy it when you swear? It’s adorable. Also I’m pretty sure Lorelei takes after her aunt Wynonna” Waverly smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife again.

“Well you tend to be one of the only people who can get me to swear. Now our baby girl is not as bad as Wynnonus Interruptis. Lorelei just wants attention and her bed time meal” Waverly said gently pushing Nicole so she could hop off the counter. 

“I’m going to go and grab Lorelei so she can sleep for the rest of the night, hopefully. She has been a little fussy during the night recently” Waverly began walking away and Nicole grabbed her hand gently spinning Waverly around giving her a kiss.

“What time is Wynonna picking you up? Should I wait for you to come back home?” giving Waverly’s hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“She’s coming around 8 o’clock, I’m not sure how long we will be riding around but don’t feel like you need to wait for me.” Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek before making her way quickly up the stairs to the nursery. Waverly picked up Lorelei making shushing noises to calm the frustrated baby in her arms. 

“It’s okay Lorelei, momma’s here. I know you’re very hungry. Let’s fill that tummy so you can get back to sleep.” Waverly removed her top with ease. After the first two months of breastfeeding, she was now able to remove her shirt with a baby in her arms. She was wearing a nursing bra making it much easier to nurse Lorelei. Staring down at her daughter's face she saw that it was red and tears were in her eyes.   
“Oh my little angel, it’s going to be okay. I know you’re upset at me, I’ll make it all better.” Placing a kiss on the baby’s cheek, she smiled as Lorelei started to reach up wanting to be close to her mother again. Waverly walked over to the rocking chair in the room, as she sat down in the chair she started to gently rock with the baby nursing in her arms. Picking her head up hearing the familiar sound of Nicole's footsteps coming up the stairs. They started to fade down the hallway to the master bedroom. Looking back down to Lorelei she pushed back the bit of red hair that was on top of the 3 months old’s head. Smiling down at the baby she gently took one of the tiny hands giving it a kiss. Small fingers wrapped around one of her fingers in a tight grip.

“I know baby you don’t want to let me go, I’m sorry I left you today. Momma won’t do that again. You’re my sweet little angel.” Waverly kissed the baby’s head as Lorelei's eyes started to flutter. Watching her daughter's chest start to rise and fall slowly as Lorelei began falling back asleep. Nicole watched from the doorway, now wearing one of the matching flannel sets Waverly got them for Christmas. They had an entire set of matching pjs to wear. Taking her phone she took a picture of her wife and child. She watched for a moment longer before quietly walking into the room.Waverly started to stand from the rocking chair not bothering to put her shirt back on.She saw Nicole reaching out to take Lorelei from her arms. 

“Let me take her honey, you should get ready to go out with Wynonna. Besides, I want some baby cuddles.” Nicole took the baby and gave her little kisses on her cheek. “She has that baby smell to her, I love it.” Waverly stood on her tiptoes giving Nicole a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, sweetie I love you. Make sure you let her sleep, or she’ll get fussy and keep us all up. She’s like me when I don’t get enough sleep.” Nicole smiles knowing full well if Waverly didn’t get sleep at night she became a completely different Waverly. Wynonna and Nicole joke that sleep deprived Waverly was the demon version they’ve encountered before. Which was an exaggeration because normally Waverly would just grumble around the house wrapped in a blanket and one of Nicole’s old hoodies. 

Nicole patted the baby’s back to help her burp. “No worries honey, I’m just going to cuddle her for a little bit and probably check her diaper before bed.” Nicole kissed Waverly before patting her butt as she was leaving the nursery. Waverly turned back around giving Nicole a mischievous look.

“Remember I said you would need to behave Mrs. Haught, if you wanted that snack.” Waverly gave her a wink and left walking to the master bedroom. Figuring she couldn’t go out with Wynonna in just her bra and jeans. She rummaged through Nicole's drawers grabbing one of Nicole's tee shirts. Nicole made a special drawer for Waverly to grab things from, since she knew her wife liked the fit of some of her shirts. Waverly also wouldn’t admit she also loved that the clothes smelled like Nicole as well. Waverly put her hair up in a messy bun, getting it out of her face. Since this outing was just to ride around with Wynonna, she wanted to be comfy in the Truck. Hearing a car horn beep outside. Waverly made her way downstairs where Nicole was walking around with Lorelei who was happily sleeping in her mother's arms despite the loud car honk that came from outside 

“Have a good talk with Wynonna sweetie. I’ll leave the light on for you. I’m going to throw a blanket in the dryer so when you get back it’s nice and warm.” Nicole gave Waverly a kiss and waved to Wynonna. She made a point to gesture to the baby in her arms, reminding her sister in-law that she was asleep. Seeing Wynonna shrug and hover her hand over the horn but seeing Waverly giving her a look she moved it away. As she got into the truck Waverly buckled herself in while Wynonna backed up and started down the road.

“So what’s on your mind baby girl? You’ve been out of it all day. Are you and haught pants fighting because I’ll kill her...or beat her up for you.” Wynonna had one hand on the steering wheel the other lazy resting on the arm rest drumming her fingers to the music softly playing. 

Waverly shook her head at Wynonna. she knew it was silly but she was nervous about talking about wanting to be a stay at home mom.“No, Nicole and I are fine. We have never been better!” Silence fell over the car as Wynonna drove, the subtle sounds of rock music played through the speaker. 

Wynonna looked over to Waverly. “So what is on your mind then? Why am I driving to an unknown destination at 8 o’clock at night? You said you wanted to talk to me about something so talk.” Wynonna said, putting both her hands on the steering wheel now feeling frustrated with her sister thinking Waverly was just hiding her feelings to make Wynonna feel better.

Waverly crossed her arms. “I don’t want to anymore you’ll just find it silly and make fun of me” Waverly knew it sounded silly as soon as she said it because she knew deep down Wynonna wouldn't actually make a big deal about it at all. 

“Listen here Angel pants, whatever it is I won’t give you too much shit for it. If you and Nicole are expecting another baby that’s great. Probably not the best for your body because you’re still recovering from Lorelei but I’m happy and support you” she gave her sister a quick look and smile before pulling over underneath a street lamp. 

Waverly looked to her sister and smiled. She really was a great big sister, if not a little crazy at times. “Well Nicole and I are not expecting a baby right now, probably not till Lorelei is at least a year and a half old.” Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Wynonna, I don’t want to work for black badge anymore.” Wynonna nodded and made her thinking face, wondering what this had to do with her.

“Okay, I get it you’ve had a baby and don’t want to leave her that’s fine Waves. When Lorelei is older you can always come back. I know how important she is to you.” Wynonna moved her hand to turn the truck back on when Waverly took her hand. 

“Wynonna I wasn’t finished. I don’t want to work for black badge anymore or in the future. I want to be a mom for Lorelei and any future kids. Listen our mom wasn’t the best mom and I never got to have that feeling growing up with having one. I guess that’s part of why I want to be a stay at home mom now. The other part is because just leaving Lorelei with aunt Gus today it felt like a part of me was being taken.” Waverly paused, wiping a tear forming in her eye. “I loved being home and just taking care of everything, Nicole coming home and just telling me about her day and the shenanigans you get up too. It just felt…” Waverly bit her lip pausing trying to find the words to express herself. “It felt right, being at work today I couldn’t focus, it just didn’t bring me that joy it did in the past. That’s what I wanted to tell you.” Waverly waited for Wynonna's reaction, who just moved her eyebrows up and down for a brief moment. 

“So you want to be a stay at home mom is what I’m getting?” Wynonna finally said after what seemed like hours to Waverly. “Sounds like a perfect fit for you baby girl, I know you’ve always wanted that big ole happy family life style, and I know how much joy my favorite niece gives you. If this is what you want I’m happy for you. Just promise me one thing,it’s very important” Wynonna had a mischievous smile on her face.

Waverly let out a breath of relief, “what is it Wynonna?” Slightly afraid for what her sister would ask of her.

“When you start doing all that crafting with Lorelei, can you have her make a bunch of glittery things for her ginger spice mom? Because I heard Nicole isn’t a fan of glitter at work. Something about it not going well with the uniform, I want to prove her wrong” Waverly laughed and Wynonna joined her.

“I promise I will try, glitter is a very messy craft it will have to be when she’s a bit older. But you promise you’re not mad? I know you were excited I was back.” Waverly said looking at her sister who started up the truck and started to drive Waverly back home.

“I’m not mad Waverly, I saw how sad you looked being back and I just want you happy. Listen never let me be the deciding factor of your happiness. If I ever cause you to feel like you need my approval I’m sorry. You don’t need my approval baby girl. Nicole needs my approval because I’m your big sister and I’ll kill her if she ever does anything to you. Not that she will because damn you guys are so fucking meant for each other it’s little ridiculous.” Waverly laughed and smacked her sister's shoulder.

“Don’t be mean to Nicole, she's the love of my life.” Waverly thought for a moment how amazing Nicole was to her and for her.

“I know she's perfect, heck if you weren’t dating her I would just keep her around for the good karma. I’m just happy you finally picked a smart one, now let’s get you home I’m sure you got some gross couple stuff to do with your lady. As I have some equally gross stuff to do with my man.” Wynonna laughed, giving Waverly a light punch to the arm. 

“Hey! That hurts. You know I bruise easily, and I do not need to hear about you and Doc doing anything thank you very much.” Waverly took her sister's hand smiling. “Thanks nona, you’re the best big sister”

“Damn Straight Baby Girl”


End file.
